Exodus
Exodus born Bennet du Paris, is a very powerful Mutant whose loyalties were clouded due to years of belief in the origins of the Mutant however after the revelation of the truth he became one of the Brotherhoods most powerful members. His connection to the terrorist organization HYDRA was that at that time of his Terrigenesis, he was the most recently awakened God of their worship, and therefore the reason why they were based in Europe for the longest time. Biography Bennet du Paris was a dormant Mutant living in 12th century Europe. One day he was abducted by a group of scientists from Genosha who thought they could rid the outer Mutant of their human DNA which suppresses the full range of their powers. After the procedure Bennet's potential amplified exponentially and after exposure to terrigen mist became as powerful as the High Evolutionary is today. After receiving his powers he was chosen by a devious member of the Max's Brotherhood to be from then on known as Exodus '''the journeyman bridging the chasm between an ancient past and a distant, inevitable future. Exodus would then go on to secretly serve the will of the Mutants for centuries until his previous master and the rest of his family. X-Men then locked Exodus away because of his threat towards the rest of the world. After the revelation of X-Men to humanity Magneto fearing humanity would attack the Mutants freed Exodus so that he may assure Mutant survival as well as ascension. Exodus then fled Genosha and began his mission. During the course of his quest he discovered the Viewing them as a disgrace to the name Inhuman Exodus planned to destroy them all. As Exodus began his approach the High Evolutionary called out to two of his creations the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to assist him in the defeat of Exodus. The High Evolutionary and Magneto both fought Exodus in the mountains of Wundagore eventually the Avengers arrived and together albeit temporarily they fought alongside the Brotherhood to defeat Exodus. When Exodus was in a weak enough state the High Evolutionary called upon the Scarlet Witch, Charles Xavier and Emma Frost to combine their powers of telepathy and control Exodus. The three telepathics managed to show Exodus the truth of his claims seeing as the Mutants themselves are not natural and therefore the Mutants are but a extension of that. Exodus was then left in a state of regret and confusion because he was always told that the Mutants came into existence naturally and he thought of the Mutants as cheap knock offs. Exodus then saw fit to make amends for his actions, so he vowed to serve the Brotherhood for their goal of joint Mutants ascension and became a loyal and powerful lieutenant and disciple to both the master of magnetism and the master of evolution. Powers and Abilities Exodus is one of the most powerful Mutants. He possesses vast superhuman powers, including telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and durability. His high power levels are inexplicably linked to tampering by the High Evolutionary. * '''Confidence Empowerment: Exodus's abilities are enhanced when others around him or he himself, have faith in him and his abilities. * Telekinesis: Exodus has vast telekinetic powers. He is able to telekinetically lift at least 100 tons of weight. His ability to manipulate and control objects and himself include: ** Intuitive Aptitude: He can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. ** Force Field: Exodus is able to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks, makes him nearly invulnerable, as well as crush objects within them. ** Concussive Blasts: He can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. ** Electromagnetic Blasts: He can manipulate the Earth's electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. ** Telekinetic Flight: By levitating himself, he can “fly” at for very long distances and at speeds of Mach 2. ** Healing/Resurrection/Regeneration: He is capable of bringing people back from the dead, healing others ex. Professor X, also capable of regenerating damaged organs. * Superhuman Durability: Exodus's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures. Withstand virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury; regenerate injured or missing tissue, limbs, organs, and/or brain cells. * Teleportation: Exodus is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. * Empathy: He has the ability to psionically sense, control, alter/manipulate the feelings, sensations and emotions of other people/animals psionically. * Telepathy: Exodus is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. His telepathic powers include: ** Telepathic Tracking: He is able to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) ** Heightened Awareness: Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action and possesses enhanced intuition. ** Telepathic Cloak: He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. ** Mind Control: He is capable of controlling the minds of others only if the target is in his physical presence. ** Telepathic Illusions: He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. ** Mind Possession: He has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. ** Mind Alteration: Exodus has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. ** Psionic Shield: He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of his and of others minds. ** Mental Paralysis: He has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Psionic Blasts: Exodus can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and/or turn someone brain-dead.. ** Astral Projection: He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. ** Absorb Information: He has the ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference ** Intuitive Multilingual: He has the ability to intuitively translating new languages. * Psionic Vampirism: Exodus can also 'feed' upon the psionic energies of others. Absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Mutants